


You're Gonna Like It

by Virtuous



Series: YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Banter, During Canon, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous/pseuds/Virtuous
Summary: Aerith Gainsborough, frustrated by an aloof Cloud Strife not attending to Tifa Lockhart's sexual needs, decides to take matters into her own hands
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Madame M
Series: YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. HAVE IT YOUR WAY

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the rather thirsty nature of Final Fantasy VII's cast, and threads a lewd-o-narrative into the broad narrative of the story, with Aerith and Tifa the main focus.

Cloud Strife had just been fighting a gang of Hedgehog Pie's, effortlessly swinging his huge Buster Sword, while Aerith Gainsborough helpfully used her curaga spells to keep him in fighting shape. Placing his sword back onto the magnet on his back that held it in place.

"It was never in doubt", he said, nonchalantly, with more than a little cockiness oiling the words as his smooth, yet strong voice, announced his latest victory.  
"Each battle, we get stronger", Cloud affirmed as he put his huge buster sword back on the magnetic hilt on his back. "Some day, you might get to be as strong as me", Aerith added with a cheerful, wry smile.

Aerith put her hands on her hips and gave Cloud a demanding look.  
"Cloud, have you fucked Tifa yet?" She asked with a bluntness that was tempered by her good natured bonhommie.

"I, err..." Cloud was embarassed by the personal question, and tried to shrug it off. "Erm...no..." he answered awkwardly.

"My goodness, Cloud. Tifa is aching for cock. She's so horny she is soaking her tight little panties whenever you are in the same room as her. And look at what a total hot piece of ass she is...those pendulus tits, that cute firm bum, those long thighs and legs, that absolutely adorable face." Aerith leaned forward, hands still on hips, her eyes wide and piercing. "I'm a girl. I can tell when other girls are thirsty, and she is super-thirsty. She needs a good hard dicking."

"Well, I got alot on my mind, and alot to do, in case you hadn't noticed", Cloud replied, a sulky tone in his voice.  
"The thing you should be doing is Tifa!" Aerith was cross, and jabbing her finger at the blonde-haired SOLDIER, angered at Cloud's indifference to Miss Lockhart's sexual frustration.

Aerith was not immune to sexual frustration. The sight of Cloud wielding that huge phallic sword made it hard for her not to swoon. He was certainly a pretty boy, and his tough act didn''t fool her. She knew he was a sensitive type, after all, he was not exactly the rough-hewn, masculine type. Aerith had fantasised about being fucked by him just minutes after he had fought Reno. Traversing the church balustrades, and exiting out into the elaborate mess of pathways and ladders, cobbled together from junk.  
Aerith allowed herself the indulgence of imagining Cloud bending her over, gripping her pony-tailed hair, and pulling down her white cotton panties, and then fucking her. Stuffing her and pounding the shit out of her out in the open area. Aerith sighed softly, drinking in the sight of that gorgeous man. She desired him, yes, but Aerith was aware of Tifa's desperate need to be given an epic dicking. It was Tifa who had been waiting, longing to become Cloud's fucktoy. Aerith had met Cloud only days ago. Tifa's need was greater. The pendulus brunette was increasingly desperate for the Big D.  
Tifa Lockhart dressed to please the male gaze, especially Cloud's gaze. She wore a tight white top, the shoulder's adorned with straps, which presented her sumptuous, juicy boobs for all to see, an an exposed midrif that delighted the eyes, beautiful legs complete with gaze enticing leggings, and a short skirt that was wonderfully slutty. Aerith was disapointed, though, in Tifa's wearing pants underneath that slutty skirt. She felt that Lockhart should wear tight, very visible white panties, or, even better, no panties at all. Why wear such a cock-teasing skirt, if you aren't going to show off your crotch and bum cheeks? Clearly, Aerith thought, she would have to teach Tifa how to be a proper slut.

"Let's mosey."

Aerith led Cloud along the narrow pathway, taking a circuitous route away from the church. Cloud's reticence and aloofness, she realized, gave him a surprising upper hand in sexual dynamics. He had the high grund, so to speak. Aerith could not cock-tease him, but she found his aloofness was cunt-teasing her, and, of course, turning Tifa into a desperate wet puddle of cock-hungry horniness. Cloud had, unintentionally, found the secret to enslaving pussy to his will. "If I were you I would be leashing and using those pussies mercilessly", Aerith mutters to herself as she carefully tip-toes across a narrow wooden bridge, Cloud behind her.

"You know, Cloud, you really should apply yourself to conquering your hot bitch", she stated, one hand on her hip, the other tracing fingers through her hair. "I'm not interested in your advice", Cloud stropped, uncomfortable with Aerith's choice of subject matter, and also perturbed at how she described Tifa

"Well, I don't care if you want my advice or not, I know what's best for you and your big hard cock. And I know that Tifa needs you to come and save her by making her cum like a hot steamy geyser. Let's just say I'm a very perceptive lady. A lady who's got skills. That's just the honest truth, Cloud. I tell it how I see it, and I see alot."" 

"That's nice for you, I'm sure. I need to focus on my mission", Cloud retorted, irritation in his voice.

"I know you like to play the aloof badass, uninterested in such primal matters. But, come on, big boy, how can you not focus on Tifa's big pendulus boobies? Her hot sexy ass? Her luscious legs and thighs? Her inviting crotch? Her sexy neck? Those gorgeous red eyes? That cute as fuck face, my god it's all so sublime. What a package!"

"What do you care, you're a girl", Cloud said, dismissively.  
"Cloud, you don't know that girls want to fuck Tifa as well? EVERYONE wants to fuck Tifa Lockhart, boys and girls both want to give her good seeing to!" Aerith could not stop herself from imagining herself gripping Tifa's sexy hips and pumping her with a big strap-on cock.  
Aerith wagged her finger in Cloud's face, "if you don't fuck your bitch, wel...there are plenty of others who will!"  
"The important thing, is the mission." Cloudsaid as he tried to stay focused, tried not to let the images Aerith was trying to feed into his mind with her words, take hold and excite him, even as, to make the temptation even greater, Aerith made seductive eyes at him. "You are such a sily goose", Aerith sighed, reminding Cloud of his mother's advice all those years ago. Aerith was certainly the take charge type, being quite the bossy boots in the right circumstances. That made Cloud realize how meek and obedient Tifa was. It was curious, as if one were to judge by appearance, the girly dress wearing Aerith would seem like the meek one, with Tifa looking like the dominant action girl tomboy. But appearances could be deceptive.

"Girls have needs, Cloud, and I'm gonna make you realize that, that's my mission, seeing as you think missions are such a super-special, super-important thing. Oh, you are gonna have your eyes opened, my boy!" Aerith put her hands on her hips and fixed her gaze on Cloud, like a mom demanding her son eat up his dinner. Aerith Gainsborough exuded a soft-dom aura that made her hard to refuse, but Cloud was determined to do just that.

"Have it your way", Cloud grumpily replied, the irritation and rigid self-denial exhaling through his voice palpably. He was adopting that aloof SOLDIER demeanour he liked to hide himself behind, especially when people bought up personal subjects. There was alot going on in his head, what with all his muddled memories of being a SOLDIER, or was it soldier? Of being Za...no, Cloud. Of course he knew who he was and what he stood for! His name was Cloud Strife, and he was a soldier. Simple as that. It was the Mako still affecting him?

"Oh, don't worry, Cloud, I totally will have it my way", Aerith smugly answered back, thinking of Tifa Lockhart's body from head to toe, as an oblivious Cloud walked on ahead of her. "You had your chance, Cloud...oh, my goodness, I am going to have so much fun with your hot little piece of ass", she thought to herself, biting her lip and playing with her hair, thinking of all the deliciously perverted things she was planning to do to Tifa Lockhart.


	2. A Certain Gaudiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith takes Tifa to Wall Market to meet Madame M.

Tifa Lockhart had been taking a look around the Sector 5 slums when Aerith Gainsborough approached her. Aerith had in fact waited a few minutes lurking in the distance, enjoying the sight of Tifa's gorgeous body. The bouncing orbs that were her tits were a source of wonder to Aerith, so succulent and juicy, and yet so in proportion to the rest of her sexy body. The tits gave way to a glorious midrif, immaculately toned and firm, displayed for all, and attracting plenty of male gaze, and female gaze. Aerith was certainly gazng, though she knew she was not the only one. She'd seen people of both genders leering and enjoying Tifa's beautiful, sensual form, and the slutty outfit that surrounded and encased it. Aerith's eyes moved south, to Tifa's short skirt, which some would say was more belt than skirt, given it barely covered her upper thighs and bum cheeks. She wore pants underneath it, of course. Tight black pants that Aerith had glimpsed several times, and glimpsed the mound of Tifa's tight pussy, and the indent of her pussy lips was even visible. Aerith knew Tifa far more intimately than the brunette had even considered. Aerith's innocent, girlish appearance enabled her to study Tifa very closely. She had noticed that the mere presence of Cloud in Tifa's vicinity had caused the nipples in her white top to become erect. Tifa's shy, meek demeanor made her intense sexuality much less visible to others. Aerith's innate perceptiveness was amplified by her powers as a Cetra. She had observed and studied Tifa, but her senses had already picked up on the aching sexual frustration, the perversion that dwelled within this sweet, adorable girl.

Taking a quick downward glance at Tifa's lovely, and flexible, stockinged legs, Aerith smiled. "Big tits and long legs...what an absolute package you are, Tifa', she thought to herself, taking one last look at her calves before stepping out from the rusty alcove in the shadowy corridor, and presenting herself to Tifa with a sweet, innocent, smile, and a cheerful wave.

"Hi, Tifa!" Aerith announced, eyes beaming and her long, discreet dress gently in the breeze.  
"Oh, Aerith, it's so nice to see you!" Tifa exclaimed, eyes beaming back at Aerith. "Hope you've been enjoying the place. It can be unnerving to enter a new place, surrounded by new people, but I can assure you that everyone here, well, most people here, are nice people, so you just relax."  
"I am relaxing", Tifa said, a little defensively.  
"Sure, but I know that you are a worry wart", Aerith said, a soft, motherly warmth in her eyes as she gripped the belt of Tifa's skirt and tugged her toward her. "You're still tense, you know what you need?" The lighter haired woman asked, with a wry smile.  
"I...erm...I don't know..." Tifa replied,touching her chin with her right index finger.  
"What you need, my sweetheart, is a massage to help you unwind."  
Tifa looked confused, "but I don't think there's any place to go for that? We certainly didn't have that in sector 7, or Nibelheim...I'm not sure it's my thing..." Tifa looked uncertain, touching her chin with her index finger pensively.  
Aerith put her hands on her hips, adopting a dominant, assertive posture, "It is your thing now, because I say so." She spoke playfully, in such a way as to be disarming even as she took a dominant posture, the bright fake light that simulated day under the rotting pizza illuminating her small red jacket, as her brows tilted and those emerald eyes pierced Tifa, the gentleness replaced with a determination that made Tifa's legs feel a little weak.  
Aerith again gripped Tifa's skirt as she continued to hold Tifa in her powerful gaze. There was more to Aerith than being sweet and beautiful, much more. There was a power, and will. "There's a place in Wall Market, and it's not seedy, run by a real pro." Aerith hooked her fingers into Tifa's skirt, slowly pushing deeper inside, finding her soft panties, contained within her black shorts.

Aerith held Tifa's gaze. "There's a real nice lady there. Softly spoken...well, um, most of the time she is. She can make you feel real good, ease that tension in your body". Tifa couldn't escape the Cetra's eye's, their brilliant emerald seeming to glow and hypnotize her. "You're gonna like it, I promise. And, you know, a promise from Aerith Gainsborough is the best kind of promise", Aerith hummed those words in her playful, gentle, yet somehow naughty tone. Tifa could not help but smile, she was such a worrier, but Aerith's playfulness made her feel safe and shoed away her anxieties and troubles.

Aerith moved her hand north of Tifa's panties, returning to gripping the belt of her short skirt, as she turned and walked ahead, pulling Tifa by the belt of her skirt. "Come on, let's go. Maybe we can have some fun taking out some monsters on the way to Wall Market! You punch and kick'em, and I'll be your trusty white mage and heal you up."

"O..Okay..." Tifa stammered, tugged along by her belt, led along the ruins and scrap under the rotting pizza by a firmly in charge Aerith.

They made their way through the narrow corridors and ruined pathways of this derelict part of Midgar, finally coming into sight of Wall Market, and Don Corneo's mansion, which dominated the dreary slums like an orange in the middle of a rubbish tip.

Making their way into Wall Market, they soon encountered a familiar figure in a cowboy hat. Chocobo Sam greeted them. "Well, look who we have here, a pair of beauties lookin' for a good time, maybe?" The effortlessly masculine man stroked his handsome beard. Aerith swooned over him a little, though Tifa, who was meeting him for the first time, found him a little overbearing.  
Aerith smiled, "Why, of course, Chocobo Sam, we love Wall Market, and we especially love you", she said, adding a coquettish smile and wink to charm, or, as others less kind might put it, to cock-tease Sam. Aerith knew he was smart and shrewd, but she also knew that two ravishingly beautiful women standing right in front of him would make his brains go south, into his tight cowboy pants. Aerith was a little perturbed at him leering a little at Tifa's pendulus boobs, "hey, I've got boobs too, Cowboy", she thought to herself, her thoughts finding expression in a pointed pout.

Tifa blushed shyly, her hands behind her back meekly, in contrast to Aerith putting her hands on her hips and telling Chocobo Sam, "well, Mister, we are here to see Madame M, and we require her services." Chocobo Sam smirked, and leant over to Tifa, "do you know what services the Madame offers, young lady?" Tifa shook her head. "She can make you feel anythin she chooses y'all to feel, a real hands on lady, if ya know what I mean. I hear your blonde friend Cloud came out of her parlour looking like he'd been to heaven, hmm."

Tifa looked at Aerith nervously. "He's just messin' with you, Tifa. Madame M is a pro." Sam tipped his hat and turned to attend to his stables, "oh, that one sure is a professional", he added, and smirked knowingly, before departing. "Have a good time, girls. Seems the one in the dress wears the pants." His words trailed off as he waved nonchalantly and entered his "ranch". 

Tifa did not understand what Chocobo Sam meant, but Aerith did, and could not resist a wry smile.  
Aerith again grabbed Tifa's belt buckle and tugged her forward, "come on, get a move on", she declared. "What...what did Madame M do to Cloud?" Tifa asked anxiously. Had this Madame M grinded on Cloud's weapon? Did she sit on his face? Had she stolen Cloud's heart? Was Cloud seeing this Madame M? Tifa wondered if this woman was a threat. She wondered if Cloud had already been seduced by some opportunistic lady. She knew Cloud attracted a metric ton of female attention. After all, she could barely take her eyes off him herself, her heart and pussy skipping a beat at the mere sight of the handsome SOLDIER. 

"She massaged his hands, silly. Nothing to worry about." Aerith was reassuring. Tifa felt a bit silly, all that worrying. After all, what could a hand massage do to her or Cloud? Tifa admitted to herself that her hands had felt tense, what with all the fighting she'd been doing. Zangan had taught her how to use her fists as an intrument of her will, as a way of channelling her Chi, but he had neglected to teach her how to relax those powerful hands, how to return those msucles to a state of peaceful rest. Tifa had felt so tense these past few days. Cloud returning to her life had excited her in her most intimate places. Seeing him again had triggered a wetness in her that soaked her panties instantly. seeing that beautiful, slender yet powerful physique, those deep cyan eyes, that piercing gaze, that lovely blonde hair, and above all the hot and feverish contemplation of his skill with handling a hugely powerful thrusting weapon.  
Sexual tension was seething and pulsating within Tifa Lockhart's sensual, delicious body. Sexual frustration was coursing through her like a storm. Tifa saw the wisdom in Aerith's idea, not that Aerith would ever take no for an answer.

Aerith was now leading Tifa by the hand, as they treaded the uneven ground toward their destination. As they passed through the crowded, thronging Wall Market, gaudy lights and merchants offering their wares on every corner, Andrea came into view and smiled at Aerith.

"Hello, Aerith..." he said, his voice having a soft, yet somehow direct, tone. He was dressed in his trademark tight black unitard, the collar of which was adorned with feathers. He was at once form and function in perfect harmony. "Oh, Hi, Andrea", Aerith smiled, and waved at him.

"Is that your new girlfriend, Aerith?" Andrea smiled, his eyes studying Tifa's body like an astronomer studying a planetary conjunction. Tifa blushed a little, which did not go unnoticed by the perceptive Andrea. "Why, yes she is", Aerith joked, "and don't think of stealing her..." Aerith joked as she gripped Tifa's belt and tugged her by the crotch yanking Tifa forward playfully, but forcefully, "cos' she's all mine!"

Tifa was a little unnerved, but Aerith said it all in that playful, girly, mischievous yet sweet way of hers that made her think everything was just a joke and she was silly to be bothered by any of it. "Your lover has a most perfect musculature, superbly toned, especially those...truly wondrous abs", Andrea stated as he stared for a moment at Tifa's immaculate tummy. "Absolute perfection", he muttered under his breath as he was in awe of Tifa Lockhart's amazing body.

"Well, that's because I give her a damn good seeing to every night", Aerith quickly replied, "I'm very, very, thorough with my girl. I go deep." Tifa could not help but giggle, laughing at the joke and thinking to herself that Aerith must surely be joking. After all, Aerith hadn't even come close to fucking and sucking Tifa, it was all just fun mischievous banter. Classic Aerith.

Andrea fixed Tifa with his gaze. "Tifa, you must come to the Wall Market Gym...I want to see just how strong you are, and test myself against you. I feel you relish a challenge sometimes, so why not?"

Tifa dithered, "I'm not sure...I mean, I don't like to show off, and, um..."  
Aerith grew impatient. "Yes, of course she will, Andrea, she's gonna show you and your big guys just what she's made of."  
Tifa tried to interupt, only to be shushed by Aerith, "and she's gonna like it. But first, me and my girlfriend are gonna be paying Madame M a little visit." Aerith, taking charge yet again, declared.

Andrea stroked his chin. "Madame M...ah yes...she is quite the character, I can tell you from personal experience, though where I am all about the vivacity of the show, Miss M is all about the depth of the inner experience." Andrea looked at Tifa, "you are in for a treat", he smiled. Tifa again blushed awkwardly, her shyness contrasting with the sparky, bossy Aerith.  
"We got an appointment", Aerith reminded Tifa, and waved at Andrea, who responded with a gentle wave and a wry smile that, for a brief moment, made Tifa wonder if Aerith was really joking after all. Again, Aerith tugged Tifa's belt, pulling her forward bossily. Where Aerith led, Tifa followed.

Making their way along the junk-urban pathways that coalesced into the weirdly beautiful chaos of Wall Market, Tifa was somewhat wide-eyed. The place was such a contrast to the relatively sleepy Sector 7, making her wonder what working at Seventh Heaven in Wall Market would be like. She'd have alot of attention in this bustling town, maybe that might make Cloud a little jealous, and maye a little more appreciative of Tifa, and, she entertained herself with the fantasy, a lot more eager to please her. She couldn't help herself, as she fantasized about Cloud bending her over the bar and fucking her as the customers raised their glasses to her. "To the Star of Seventh Heaven!" they cheered, Jessie swooning and encouraging Cloud to "That's it, Cloud, you absolute stud, fuck her harder! I told you he would deliver the goods, guys!"

Tifa's smile did not go unnoticed. Aerith turned and looked into her eyes, "hmm...thinking naughty thoughts, are we?" the adorable Cetra girl asked, making Tifa blush, "actually, I was thinking about the flowers in your garden, they are beautiful, and thinking of them made me happy." Tifa tried to add a layer of conviction to her words by trying to sound more confident than she usually did.

"Oh, sure you were", Aerith responded with honeyed sarcasm.

They made their way to the other end of Wall Market, near it's other entance/exit, finally arriving at their destination. "We've arrived, honeybun", Aerith said with a smirk, playing off the girlfriend joke Aerith had made with Andrea. 

"This is Madame M's place?"  
"Yep. I think it' kinda cool, in it's own way", Aerith remarked, as the pair walked toward the parlour. Aerith looked up at the steel sky of the rotting pizza above them, it's artificial lights now dimming as the simulation of night approached. There was a time when Aerith wondered if Shinra made night and day opposites for those above and below the Class structure enforcing plates. Although one could just about make out the horizon of the world beyond Midgar if you were at the correct vantage point. It was an odd thing, that Shinra would go to such trouble to create the illusion of day and night, Aerith thought, but it had occurred to her that the powerful men who ruled Midgar, took a certain pleasure in being able to emulate nature itself. So it was with Mako, that they emulated nature with nature.

"This place sure has it's oddities, and Madame M is one of them, gotta say", Aerith said.Tifa was confused for a moment. Aerith continued, "she's larger thn life", Aerith clarified.

Then, sure enough, they approached Madame M's parlour, an unassuming though cozy and elegant place in this gaudy, and rather crass Wall Market.

Aerith opened the door and led Tifa inside. The fun was sjust begining

Madame M awaited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of course takes some liberties with the FFVII narrative, while Aerith and Cloud have previously visited Wall Market, this differs in that Tifa was not there first time round in this story.


	3. Meeting Madame M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith Gainsborough introduces Tifa Lockhart to Madame M, and buys Tifa a special treat she won't forget.

Tifa was led by Aerith into Madame M's lobby. She was more than a little apprehensive at this mysterious woman and her imposing name. She sounded like one of those Mistresses she had heard did certain things to clients in Wall Market. Aerith smiled at Tifa and rung the bell. "You're gonna enjoy this, I guarantee it", Aerith grinned.

"This isn't what I'm used to, Aerith", Tifa responded, her voice a little more nervous than usual. "That's why it is going to be so much fun for you, silly!" Aerith gripped Tifa's belt and pulled her close, she gave Tifa a soft smile mixed with hungry eyes, "it's going to open up so many possibilities", Aerith, added, a little smirk acompanying the final words and tug of Tifa's belt. Aerith's eyes travelled from Tifa's feet up her legs and thighs, up her midriff, her big titties, to her cute face and beguiling red eyes. If Aerith had been a guy, she might well have found herself getting a knuckle to the face or boot to the crotch, but being a girl enabled her to leer at Tifa safely. "So very fuckable", Aerith thought to herself as she smiled innocently at Tifa, who clasped her hands behind her back nervously as she waited for Madame M to grace the two girls with her presence.

Madame M entered the lobby, almost seeming to levitate in her elegant dress, startling both girls as her feet seemed to make no noise. Sweeping up to the lobby, she eyed both girls. She recognized Aerith, but not Tifa. She studied the Nibelheim girl's form, lingering her gaze upon her chest, then focusing on Tifa's hands. "Hmm..." she said, softly.

"A visually pleasing pair, I see." Madame M observed.

"I presume one or both of you are here for a massage, ladies?" She swayed her fan nonchalantly as she turned her attention back to the enthusiastic Aerith, who smiled back at her sweetly. "Well, my girlfriend here has such tense hands and needs a thorough massage." Tifa blushed, and felt awkward at Aerith taking the joke ever further. Madame M looked at Aerith, "Is this how you dress hour girlfriend?" Madame M asked. "Sure is! I dress my girl up all sexy!" She answered chirpily.  
Madame M looked up and down at Tifa. "The horny slut look does befit you rather well, it must be said", Madame M observed, her soft, quiet, precise voice sounding like authority given form. "What is your name, my dear?" Madame looked directly into Tifa's eyes, making the girl quiver somewhat. Tifa could likely hand Madame M her ass in a fight yet there was something intimidating about this masseuse that made even the experience point ladden Tifa nervous.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart, Madame."

"Lockhart? Hmmm...yes...a chastity belt for you would be very appropriate. A lockhart, indeed." Tifa intervened, "er, that's not what my family name means, Madame", Tifa said abruptly, yet politely. Madame M raised her finger to Tifa's mouth, "shush, little girl, I do not wish to hear your opinions. Be quiet." Madame gave a piercing gaze to Tifa Lockhart, then placed her palm on Tifa's firm, muscular tummy, making Tifa feel a warm, sensual sensation. "Ohh..." Tifa gasped softly.

Madame M turned to Aerith, while still slowly stroking Tifa's tummy. "May I ask you a personal question, Aerith?" Madame M asked, rather politely, getting a prompt nod from Aerith.

"How often do you do this girlfriend of yours?"  
"Oh", Aerith giggled, causing Madame M to way her fan in not so subtle irritation. "Well, I "do" her every night, of course! Good and hard! Unlike certain guys who neglected her."  
Tifa smiled awkwardly. Aerith was seizing every opportunity to play the girlfriend angle, and it would have made Tifa uncomfortable, were it not for Madame M's palm massaging her tummy. It felt so good it was making Tifa feel very docile, as the two women discussed her.  
"I get loads of male attention, all because so many guys are looking at my Tifa and wanting to nail her good and hard. I can't blame them, either. Built for it, I tell you." Aerith gave Tifa a lewd leer and  
"She is a fine specimen. Given the quality of your lady here, I am willing to offer a special premium treatment for her, assuming you have the right amount of Gill."  
Tifa assumed it would not be anything too "deluxe" as they were not rolling in Gill, until Aerith revealed she was alot more loaded financially.  
"Oh, I have got a ton of money, Miss M, been grinding out there like a bad girl, earning a ton, and the Corneo Colliseum has proved to be quite a big money-maker for me, as the big tough strong fighter that I am, I have been able to accrue very considerable sums of Gill."

Aerith patted Tifa's bum, "I want the the special premium for my lovely special premium girlfriend." Tifa tried to interupt, "Erm, I might set-" only to be silenced by Aerith pressing her index finger to her lips. "Shush."

"Well, Aerith, my dear, if you can afford it, then I will happily oblige." Madame M glided over to Tifa and examined her body, her gaze now much more intense now that Aerith had signalled her willingness to pay. Tifa felt Madame M's gaze upon her face, her lips, her neck, her chest, her tits, her abs, which Madame M made a point of stroking with her finger, down to her hips and thighs, and her legs. Tifa felt as if she was being scanned. "Hey, I..." Tifa tried to speak again, only to be silenced yet again, Madame M pressing two fingers onto Tifa's mouth and pressing firmly, almost penetrating her lips, a gesture that caused Madame M to smile. Tifa was not unaware of the symbolism. "Aerith has paid the premium, and you will get the premium, Miss Lockhart. That is the transaction, the contract. I must honour it and you must honour it, or are you ungrateful to your girlfriend, who has spent a not inconsiderable sum on your pleasure?"  
Tifa could only mumble her lips as Madame M's two fingers pressed them, as the imperious lady's eyes looked into hers with a demanding stare that shook Tifa too her core. She would have given a knuckle sandwich to any boy who had tried to behave towards her like this, but Madame M was something different. She had a calm demeanor that exuded power and authority, making Tifa feel like a naughty schoolgirl if she so much as stepped out of line.

"Well, then...come this way, Tifa." Madame M intoned, her voice smooth and glacial, as she gestured to Tifa to follow her into the massage parlor. Aerith smiled at Tifa, gripped her belt and tugged her towards her, then gave her gal pal a big kiss, somewhat confusing the brunette beauty. "Now..." Aerith said as she looked into Tifa's eyes, "...go and get your big sensual treat...it's my pleasure as much as yours, you know", Aerith added, putting her hands on her hips.

Madame M glided onward, somehow able to walk with such elegance it was as if she had Shinra hover pads for feet, toward the massage parlor door, swaying her fan to and fro as she led a hesitant but obedient Tifa Lockhart to her "Special Premium" session.

Aerith Gainsborough smiled and was excited at the much needed all-over stimulation her friend was about to get. "You totally deserve this, Tifa", she said to herself, thinking of all the sexual frustration Tifa had suffered due to Cloud's indifference.

"Now, you're gonna get the Special Premium, and you're gonna love it, Tifa." Aerith smiled and giggled, clasping her hands as she thought of the delicious indulgence Tifa was about to experience.


	4. The Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame M gives Tifa Lockhart a massage for her personal tensions.

Madame M ushered Tifa Lockhart into her parlor, closing the door behind her.

"Lay down on the bed, Tifa." Madame M waved her fan nonchalantly, giving one nod, with the clear expectaton that her customer would obey. Tifa sighed and then climbed ont the bed and lied down on the bed. "Arms by your sides. I need you pliant and accessible..." Madame M casually instructed, deliberately taking her time, letting Tifa get used to being on her back and prone, because she was going to be like that for quite some time.

Noticing Tifa's nervousness, Madame M placed her palm on the girl's exposed tummy, gently caressing it. "You have nothing to fear, Tifa. I will take very good care of you." The Madame was reassuringly gentle, putting Tifa at ease, yet there was also an unmistakeable air of dominance, a demand that Tifa obey. Was she like this with Cloud?

Madame M allowed Tifa a few more moments to feel comfortable, then she approached the side of the bed and carefully, gently picked up Tifa's right hand, her grip somehow indiescrabbly tender, so much so it made Tifa sigh softly. It was exactly the kind of soft, tender touch that she had fantasised about Cloud giving her in her numerous sexual fantasies about him.

"You are very tense, so, very, very stressed..."

Tifa felt at once stimulated and probed by Madame M's touch.

"I feel anxiety, the heat of battle is sewn into the skin of these hands, and...another kind of heat..."  
Madame M smiled.  
"Well, there's a ton of frustration in every sinew, oh yes...plenty of that...tell me, Tifa, have your hands been in your pants lately?"

Tifa blushed, "n-no, Miss Madame", Tifa blurted out defensively.

"Why ever not? Have you not masturbated to satiate your sexual frustration?"

"N-no...I...I don't do that..." Tifa looked embarassed. Madame M gave Tifa a soothing caress of her wrist, and tutted her disaproval of Tifa's failure to attend to the mounting heat between her legs.

Madame M pressed two fingers, pincer like, over Tifa's Opponens Policis, and squeezed it between them.

Tifa tried not to whimper, but the sensations stung her and made her do so, her red eyes wide at the burst of sensation, a sting followed by a sensual warmth, made more intese as Madame followed by gently rubbing her two fingers over the side of her right hand.

"I can feel your sexual frustration more than even your combat, your training as a monk...yes...I can feel the strong sinews and fire of a warrior, but more than that, the aching need...of a bitch in heat." Madame M smiled, knowing that Tifa would blush and deny such truth-telling.

"Has your girlfriend Aerith not been fucking you good and hard, Tifa? Hmmm...yes...you are such a delicate girl, yet you have the rough hewn resilience of one taught by a warrior monk", Madame M, "yet also the lust of a girl needing to be dominated and pounded", Madame M continued, as she pressed her fingers precisely into Tifa's wrists, making the girl wince and whimper, then sliding her index finger up and down the wrist and around the palm, a crease of pressured ski following the Madame's sensual yet firm, dominating touch.

"Unnh...I...feels so...oooh!" M found a pressure point and expertly kneaded and pressed it.  
"My goodness...oooh...Aaah!" Tifa was now being stimulated forcefully by Madame, her body beginning to squirm. Her nipples becoming erect and poking through her tight white top.

"Very receptive...very responsive..."

Madame M gripped Tifa's wrist and rotated it firmly, while pressing her thumb to the underside of the wrist, in the areas between the palm and wrist. Sudden. Harsh. Intense.

"AAAHHH!!!" Tifa gasped, as Madame M repeated the the movements over and over, making Tifa squirm and shudder.

"So much sexual frustration. You're like a powder keg of sexual energy, Miss Lockhart. You're even more frustrated than the single men who frequent this place, and believe me, I've seen plenty of them."

"But, but...unnnh...I'm not like that-" Tifa attempted to protest.

"STOP PRETENDING NOT TO BE HORNY!" Madame M lost her temper, shouting at Tifa, infuriated by her attempts to be "innocent" against all evidence. "YOU NEED COCK YOU SILLY GIRL!!" Madame M shouted, her hot temper boiling over like a volcano, furious and angry, only to subside.

Madame sighed. "My apologies...but every word I said was truth", the smooth, honeyed tone returned, as she pressed and kneaded Tifa's hand firmly, making the girl yelp and grunt on the bed, squirming, her nipples poking through her white top, the pendulus breasts swayed as Tifa squirmed. 

"I now see why Aerith insisted on the Special Premium for you, Tifa...yes...you will need a most thorough massage..."  
Tifa tried to speak, only to have her wrist and palm rotated and kneaded thoroughly, reducing her voice to moans and whimpers, and now grunts.  
"Shush", Madame demanded, as she used her hands to exert her control over a now very compliant Tifa.

Madame turned her attention to her Tifa's left hand, finding the same traits of warrior training and frustration as in it's counterpart. "Which hand do you masturbate with, Tifa?" Madame M asked. "I...I er..." Tifa stammered, causing Madame to sigh in irritation. "You will masturbate with your right hand, it seems to be most apt to working yourself off, as it seems to be the slightly stronger warrior hand, and the fingers seem a little more nimble.

M continued with her massaging of the left hand, working the palm, fingers, thumb, and wrist masterfully, Tifa now squirming helplessly as stimulation bombarded her in one hand, and lingered loudly in the other.

"Unnh...b-but..." Tifa protested, only to feel Madame M press two fingers to her lips. "Shush, my dear."

"Ooooh...ummm..." Tifa mewled, the sensations exploding from her wrists and palms shooting up into her brain and making her feel a dizzying mix of pain and pleasure.

"It is very enjoyable, isn't it, Tifa?" Madame asked.

"I...I...OWWWW!!! AAAAHHH!!" Tifa yelped and screamed as Madame M yanked Tifa's wrist back and forth, then bent the palm, followed by straightening each finger, the clicking of joints being audible as the older woman applied ruthless pressure. The sharp stimulations were followed by a kind of blissful pleasure, as the pain gave way to something more sensual, more sweet. Tifa's yelps and grunts gave way to sensual moans. If she had felt any resistance to Madame M's ministrations they were ebbing rapidly, and besides, Aerith had paid alot of gill for this treat, so Tifa, being the good girl, felt obligated even under the pleasing and exciting sensations she was feeling.

Madame rigorously worked on Tifa's hands, bending the fingers, rotating the wrists, and squeezing and stressing the muscles.

Bending.  
"UNNH!!"  
Squeezing.  
"AAAAAGGHH!!"  
Snapping.  
"OOOHH..."  
Rotating.  
"Uhhmmm..."  
Pressing.  
"Yes...yess...ohhh..."  
Kneading.  
"Mmmmm...aaahhh..."

Pain and aches evolved into sensual pleasure, as Madame M, exerting total control of Tifa's hands and through the stimulations, creating a circuit of arousal and pleasure that flowed and surged through her gorgeous, sexy body. Tifa felt arousal and sensual awareness burst across her body, and succumbed to it, letting out a unmistakeably sexual moan.

For most customers, this would be the end of the session, but Aerith had bought something much more substantial for Tifa. Madame M released Tifa's wrists and laid them flat on the bed, "be still", Madame instructed before Tifa could ask if this was the end of it. It certainly was not.

As Tifa Lockhart laid there, breasts heaving and her breath deep with arousal and trepidation, she asked Madame, "isn't this just a hand job?" Madame M smiled, "Aerith wanted you to have the special treatment, the kind of intimate service I only do for big pay, and for fine specimens...and you, my dear Tifa...are quite an exquisite specimen." Madame M placed her hands on Tifa's left thigh and begand to squeeze it, her fingers finding Lockhart's sensitive spots easily. The thighs were, much to Madame M's delight, as firm and smooth as they looked. Tifa sighed softly, feeling pleasure rush up her thighs as they were squeezed and massaged. Those expert hands and digits were making Tifa putty in Madame M's hands, each stroke and kneading melting Tifa, turning her into a more and more maleable clay in the hands of this master masseuse. Tifa felt herself drifting into a heavenly bliss, as the pinching and squeezing and massaging of her upper thighs danced a chorus of stings and pleasures, so much so that Tifa did not notice her thighs had been pried apart, revealing the crotch hidden beneath her very short skirt. Tifa had disapointed Madame M and Aerith by wearing black pants under her little slutty skirt, instead of the white very visible panties she should be wearing. "I can feel sexual frustration seething and festering within every part of your body I touch, Tifa." Madame gripped the parted thighs and pressed her fingers into them, making Tifa whimper, then she reached down to Tifa's stockings and with a simple pinch and pull, tugged them both down exposing bare, smooth, creamy white, delicious and firm skin. Tifa Lockhart was a truly exquisite sight, her firm, long legs and strong thighs every bit as pleasing as her pendulus, heaving tits.

Madame M continued her massaging of Tifa's body, her skillful, goddess-like palms and digits working Tifa's left leg, squeezing and gripping, pressing and twisting.

"Oh...unnh...y-yes...oooh...aaahh..." Tifa could not speak even if she tried, sensations of pain and pleasure burst forth from her legs, blurring into one pleasurable hybrid of the two, till she could no longer tell the difference, other than that she now craved more of it. She was becoming addicted to Madame M's touch, a slave to it, as she squirmed and writhed, as the highly sensitized state of her hands, wrists, tummy, and thighs, now joined by her legs, made her sexually frustrated body even more deeply steamed in aroused heat.

"This is so...unnnh...aaahh..."

"Shush, my dear." Madame M calmly stated, as she now worked Tifa's right leg, applying the same exemplary skill as before, with the same delirious results.

"I will talk, and you will listen. Understood?"  
"Y-yes, unnh...oooh..." was all Tifa could reply as her right leg was massaged with a mixture of rough, dominating control, and soothing, sensual massage. It was intoxicating and exhilirating, and continued on for several more minutes.

Having finished with Tifa's right leg, Madame M stood back, surveying the gorgeous, horny woman laid on the table, now breathing heavily mouth agape, those big breasts heaving, her thighs and legs exposed and spread apart.

Madame M glided over to Tifa's head and patted it affectionately. "Good girl. We're getting to the most important part now, the truly revelatory and educational part, my dear. Lay still." Madame M looked into Tifa's eyes, her pupils now dilated, those red eyes wide with anticipation and sensual arousal. "My, my, aren't we all hot and bothered and excited?" Madame M smiled, stroking her index finger along Tifa's mouth, pressing her lips, gently penetrating in a gesture that was at once subtle and obscene.

Lifting her finger from Tifa's mouth, Madame M smoothly moved herself over to Tifa Lockhart's impressive chest, placing that same index finger, warmed by Tifa's mouth, onto the erect nipple of her left breast, poking through the fabric of her white top. Tifa groaned loudly achingly. Her tits were like a pair of volcanoes about to erupt. The sheer anticipation of what was coming was as stimulating as the touch of finger upon nipple.


End file.
